The Gambling Duo
by Miyabata Keigai
Summary: What happens when Carlisle and Esme feel that Jasper and Emmett have gambled too much? Send them to therapy, of course! So what crazy and insane things will happen when they step into the doctor's office? read to find out: first fanfic r&r please!
1. Going too far

**CHAPTER 1: GOING TOO FAR**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own twilight?! WHEE!! YAYA!! EDWAR-**

**Steph Meyer: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'M the one that owns twilight... and Edward**

**Me: -sobs on floor-**

**Translation: I don't own twilight or its beautiful characters; the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does **

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"Do you think Bella will slip?" I heard a voice downstairs. There was a pause, what I assumed to be Jasper nodding, then Emmett speaking again. "Bet she won't!"

"Put your money where your mouth is!" Jasper spoke, mischievousness emanating from his person. I sighed internally; did they have to bet about _everything?_ It had been getting worse recently, and even Esme had been complaining about it.

_Flashback_

_"Sweetie, I think Jazz and Emmett really need help" my mate said quietly. I was just finishing checking up some hospital records when her musical voice interrupted me. "They've been gambling more and more, and last time Emmett lost he vandalized Edward's CDs, remember?"_

_I sighed, trying my best to not sound irritated. "Esme, I doubt that there are many, if any at all, vampire therapists. And besides, don't you have to be truthful with your therapist in order for the entire idea to succeed? They can't walk into a therapist's office and say, 'HI, we're Emmett and Jasper Cullen. We're vampires that have a gambling problem, so please help us'._

_Esme's heart-shaped face crinkled in frustration. "Well, we can't just leave them as it is! Edward nearly wrecked the _entire_ house because of their bet on who could eat the most pizza without regurgitating it". Just thinking about it made me shudder in horror._

_"If it gets any worse then we'll ask for medical help, okay?" Esme looked anxiously at me. _

_"Okay..."_

_END Flashback_

They have really taken it too far now. If Edward had heard them, they would be tortured to a point of no return. I closed my eyes in exasperation. Maybe Esme was right. At 'dinner time' tonight I shall bring it up, I thought firmly.

* * *

**A.N. So this is moi first eva fanfic :) hope you like it!! If you think I should continue, please review and say so! Ideas would be welcome too as always haha... its a bit short, but if i get enough reviews i will make the next chapter 10 times as long, and if you review, ill giv ya a mini lion named dandy!!**


	2. Breaking the News

**CHAPTER TWO: BREAKING THE NEWS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey peeps! dont ask LOL so i'm beggin ya; please PLEASE don't kill me!! its just finals are coming up and i'm studying really ahrd!! DONT YOU DARE GIMME THAT LOOK ALLY!! sooo i hope you guys like it, and i know it mite not be that great in edward's pov and carlisle and esme may be a bit OOC out of character 4 those who dont understand coughlillycough It's taken a while yes, but i promies this time that ill hav chap 3 up latest by wednesdya!! if i don't then you can hit me repeatedly with a tangerine LOL emmett just read you'll find out I know i'm being completely random but hey, im a writer! LOl**

**Disclamier: I own this laptop and my toungue and the tangerine i'm eating HAHA just read don't worry itll make sense but sadly i do not own twilight or it's wondrous characters; the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does! :-) thanks so much for creating it!! if ur even readin this tho i highly doubt it T.T**

**Without further ado, Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I raced back to the house as soon as my angel closed her eyes. Normally I would have stayed all night long but Carlisle had been blocking me all day, and it wouldn't just be about Esme repainting the house or something of that fashion.

_I guess it's about time – Carlisle_

_Those poor boys – Esme_

_What are they planning? – Rosalie_

_Haha, Edward, you won't believe what's going to happen next – Alice_

As I entered the house I was bombarded with my family's thoughts. Something's _definitely, _I thought to myself.

"FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!" Carlisle called out. _Might as well get this over with,_ I heard Carlisle add on in his thoughts. There was a silence as Alice and Rosalie accompanied me as we journeyed towards the designated room in which Carlisle and Esme were already present. "Keep out of my head, Edward", Carlisle warned. I looked towards Alice, hoping that _she_ would tell me what she saw.

_Nope! Can't get it from me!_, Alice thought mischievously. _You'll just have to wait like the rest of the normal vampires_. She grinned at the last phrase. She started singing bits and pieces of random songs in her head, in hopes to keeping me out, which was nonetheless working really well.

As usual, patience was not a really great skill of Rosalie's. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" for some reason, she sounded _really_ annoyed; probably something to do with Emmett's profuse gambling.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN! YOU GET YOUR PATRIOTIC BUTT UP HERE AS WELL OR ELSE..." she didn't even bother to finish her threat. There was another brief silence, then a loud crash, followed by the 'sudden' appearance of my two brothers; they each looked equally terrified, and for good reason.

As spoken in my brothers' heads, the last time their respective significant other spoke like that, many, _many_, bad things happened. Emmett was thinking about his poor precious jeep the last time his 'darling Rose' spoke to him like that. Jasper was thinking about his horrendous experience with makeup when Alice got a teensy bit angry.

At that moment, Carlisle cleared his throat and started to say what he was keeping from me the entire day, and I knew at that instance what it was. I doubled over laughing, only to be reprimanded by Esme. They were going to send the boys to _therapy_. I started too chuckle as Carlisle shot me an annoyed stare. _Edward, please_. I nodded slightly and attempted to control my outburst as Carlisle cleared his throat yet again.

"Boys, the _entire_ family feels that your gambling has gone too far, so we would like to put you in either a gambling rehab or therapy", Carlisle spoke somewhat grimly. At this point, both Emmett and Jasper were frozen. Every single pair of eyes were staring at them, as they stood unmoving because of shock.

"Therapy?!" Jasper spoke with a strangled whisper. "Please tell me you're joking", he begged. He looked towards Alice and I, but we both shook our heads at him, and his eyes widened. Emmett, naturally being the slow one, still did not comprehend what Carlisle had just said.

_Did he seriously just say 'therapy'? No, probably not I mean, my gambling isn't _that_ bad, right? He probably just said something like er... TANGERINE! That's it! He probably said he wanted to give me a tangerine... or maybe he wanted to bet something and the loser has to eat a tangerine... hhmm... that won't be that pleasant, but hey, who said I was gonna lose? I'm the _master_ of gambling!_ Emmett attempted to delude himself, and at the 'tangerine bet' part of his rambling thoughts, I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer; I exploded out, laughing so hard if I could cry I would have.

"It's not funny!" Jasper growled. He proceeded to bash Emmett's head, hard.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR JAZZY!" Emmett whined.

"First; DON'T call me JAZZY ever again. Second; they have just informed us they are sending us to therapy for our _profuse_ gambling!" Jasper spoke, gritting his teeth. He narrowed his eyes at Alice, for 'not warning your mate for such a significant event'; his words, not mine. He then turned towards Esme and Carlisle, his face becoming the very image of a boy trying to get out of trouble.

"Mother, Father", he started, attempting to 'butter them up'. "We don't gamble that much, you know!" he moaned reproachfully. "Just the occasional wager to ease up the time of eternity!" he continued on. Alice grinned playfully, no doubt because she _just _had a vision on what the _final_ verdict would be.

"Actually _son_", Carlisle stressed. "Your mother and I feel that it would be best if you seek professional help, seeing as your _patriotic trinkets_ may, hhmm... I don't 

know... possibly _disappear_? Now that wouldn't be that wonderful, would it?" he said, a slight smirk dancing across his lips. "Oh, and Emmett _dear,_ I really, truly feel bad for your jeep!" Emmett paled considerably at the mention of his 'prized possession'. "It would be _such_ a tragedy if it started...malfunctioning... and possibly becoming unidentifiable, wouldn't it now?" my genius of a father continued on.

At this point, everybody but Emmett and Jasper were giggling hysterically. Panic was radiating of Jasper, as well as a tinge of fury. _Does he know how much those 'patriotic trinkets' are worth?!_ Jasper yelled mentally. _The only thing more important to me would be Alice!_ He continued fuming, as Emmett started to think of a way to get out of this... messy predicament.

_He never said how many sessions... Hmmm... I GOT IT! I'll go into the room for less than a minute, then bolt out! On the way I'll erase my name from the database, and being the dumb slow-witted humans they are, they'll NEVER catch me!_ He grinned triumphantly, while Esme merely smiled, her mother's intuition flicking instantly.

"Emmett sweetie, you have to go to _all_ the sessions we tell you too; if you don't..." her words trailed off threateningly. It was a _very_ odd combination; a sweet face and voice with such menacing words, I mused. Emmett paled more, if even possible.

_Urghh! Stupid therapy... Stupid gambling... Damn Jasper..._ his thoughts continued to whined. "How are we suppose to go to therapy if we are suppose to be _honest_? Wouldn't it be queer if we showed up and said, 'Hi! We're Jasper and Emmett Cullen, here for our gambling therapy session. So we're vampires by the way!" his exemplary dialogue was spoken in a conversational tone, which wasn't the only reason why a sudden silence had enveloped the room

_WOAH! Emmett just used the word 'queer' correctly in a sentence,_ Alice thought in utter disbelief. Even Rosalie was so shocked her mind was empty... wait, scratch that, I thought to myself. I don't even want to _know_ what Emmett does at night. I shuddered.

_Did he just...? _Jasper's thoughts were all in a mix, which made my head hurt. I shot him a glare. _Sorry..._ he mumbled.

_He has a point..._ Carlisle thought. He cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as you boys aren't mentally incompetent A/N haha guys just had to put that in its an inside joke, we know that you have to be as honest as you can for it to work, so just be as truthful as you possibly can to the nice doctor and maybe he'll even give you a lollipop 

at the end! But if _any_ of you let slip that we aren't human, very, _very_ bad things will happen to you, and everybody in the family will help me in... assisting your mind".

The scene was actually rather scary, seeing as Carlisle was usually the most compassionate of us, but nonetheless, I knew everybody in the room excluding the significant two were beyond irritated with their immature gambles.

"Tomorrow morning you'll have your first appointment, and NO arguments" Esme said smugly. _Finally some peace and quiet,_ she added on quietly in her head. I tilted my head to the side, raising my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. _You know what I mean_, she huffed mentally.

This was going to be an interesting experience, I mused. Alice only shot me an amused glance. _If only you knew_...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: yes, yet again XD so do you understand about the tangerine now?? hehe i know its completely random but i thought it woudl be something that Emmett would do :) Ill give each and every person a tangerine JUST like the one emmett was imagining if he or she or it LOL emily reviews!! you'll even get an alice like squeal!! -edward puppy dog face-**

**hope you guys have a nice week XD and if i get at least 13 reviews ill post BOTH chap 3 &4 by thurday :):)**


	3. The First Encounter

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but there was not enough reviews! T.T Chap 4 is near completion but I need help, so read the author's note at the end for more info. I would like to thank all those 11 who reviewd LOL yup, you peeps! and this chapter is dedicated to YOU who have reviewd :) Just a heads up; there's a character you should be all too familiar with comin up in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cheers **

**twilightotaku**

**Disclaimer: I own 10 pesos and a pack of cards and the doctor who's coming but sadly I do not own twilight or its characers; Ms. Stephenie Meyer does, and its her sheer genius that created it :) **

* * *

Jasper's POV

As promised by our parents, Emmett and I were left relatively stranded in the 'mental wing' of the hospital, as Edward called it. We were all sitting in the extremely bland waiting room, waiting for our turn to come. Irritation and amusement were the prime emotions of my family at this time. Esme's heart-shaped face was crinkled in slight annoyance, probably mocking its bland designs in her mind. Rosalie and Alice were flipping through fashion magazines while Carlisle and Edward were immersed in a conversation about the child born with the third foot in Thailand... or was it Brazil? Ah well it didn't matter. That left Emmett and I; Emmett was _very_ nervous, fidgeting with his fingers while tapping his foot. I on the other hand was trying to calm myself down so I could calm my family down. _Funny how it's only Emmett and I stuck in therapy,_ I thought glumly. _What with Rosalie and her anger management and Alice with her various... addictions... I thought I was the most normal person in the vicinity! I even-_

"Jasper and Emmett Cullen please", my thoughts were interrupted by a nasally voice. Our entire family stopped talking and looked up, mouths wide open in shock. There standing was LAUREN! Didn't you have to be smart to enter a Med. School Work Experience? Through the emotions from the family, _everybody_ was _very_ shocked by the latest development of our family drama.

"Oh hello Edward", she giggled. "Didn't know you would be here", she continued on. Shock was still the primary emotion, but did I feel a bit of repulsiveness? Yup, definitely someone was repulsed, and by the looks of it, repulsed a lot.

"Hi Lauren" Edward spoke through tight lips. She giggled again, and then pretended to be confused.

"Oh! Where's darling _Bella?"_ she asked, spitting out my brother's girlfriend's name as if it were a ton of sour lemons. She suddenly gasped, and then the repulsiveness from her greeting from my family increased by tenfold, and was thus joined by serious irritation, probably from her thoughts. I glanced at Edward, and he nodded, confirming my hypothesis. "Don't tell me that ungrateful little wretch pushed you patience that far! Are you stressed? Did you break up with her?" a look of counterfeit horror crossed her face. Edward's face 

was now a master poker face. He growled quietly and was about to say something when she interrupted him. "You know, you can always _relax _at my house! We could do _a lot_..." she trailed off suggestively. Lust was radiating off her by truck loads. I shuddered as Alice looked at me, amused.

Emmett glared at her. If you'll excuse us, _Nurse Mallory_, but we have to go; apparently the _doctor's _waiting". He spat the latter out, very disgusted. "A moment to embarrass little Eddie here is always good, but I really want to get this over with. Esme said I could play a prank on the entire family without getting in trouble if I go through with this medical insanity, so if you'll excuse us..."

By now the entire population of the waiting room was now watching this scene play out. Shock radiated from Carlisle and Edward; needless to say, Carlisle did not know his wife bribed his son, and Edward was completely surprised at the fact that Emmett could _speak_ like that.

Alice stood up and walked gracefully towards Lauren. She face portrayed a wicked child as she whispered rapidly into Lauren's ear, though slow enough so that the human could understand.

"Lauren we all know that you would absolutely love to get into Edward's pants –"at this Edward grimaced. "But he has a girlfriend and he prefers brunettes and he really, _really _doesn't like you that much because you're so snobby and really just not his type. You also wear way too much makeup and when we first came here we thought we entered the wrong building because the first person we saw was you and you were dressed in a _very_ inappropriate way that could be described in words not that nice that possibly start with a 's' and 'w'" Alice babbled, the only reason we heard was because of our vampiric hearing. Repulsiveness was radiating of my family as if there were no tomorrow, while Lauren managed to emit quite a large amount of lust, but also annoyance, probably at my love's audacity; it was actually a very interesting combination, but I digress. The room and it's population seemed to freeze as Emmett and I exchanged glances.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Jasper and I snickered, throwing secretive glances towards each other. While the family remained stunned by Alice's audacity & Lauren's lustfulness, which by the way was getting pretty disgusting as I saw an old lady look at me, not one single vampire paid attention to us.

I started playing the Mission Impossible Theme song in my head, knowing it would suit the action I was about to do perfectly. _Yes!_ I thought to myself, _There's only 23 days left until April Fool! Revenge shall be mine!_, I laughed evil in my mind, all the while gliding towards the front door when the song reached its climax. Jasper and I exchanged looks, and when he mouthed, 'now', I was about to open the door, to taste sweet, sweet freedom, and finally get out of this loony bin and-

"Emmett and Jasper Cullen get yourselves back right here right now," Esme growled. It was actually quite scary, seeing as Esme was the one family member that never changed the tone of her voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Alice attempting to smother their giggles with their fists; it worked pretty well until Jasper noticed.

"This isn't funny you guys," Jasper scowled.

"Sure it is Jazz!" at Alice's outburst, his face softened just a _tad_ bit. She smiled at him, happy that she managed to put a small dent in his demeanour. "I think that-"

"HELLO? I'm still here you know" Lauren screeched. She froze, and then slowly turned her head towards Edward, a smirk gradually growing more prominent on her lips. "Eddie, you know how I hate being ignored right? Why don't we go for..._ a walk_... and have some alone time?" she fluttered her eye lashes as if her life depended on it.

"Lauren, for the last time I-" my dear brother's exasperated rant was cut off by the entrance of the person whom I assumed to be the doctor.

"Lauren, really, if you're going to hit on every single one of my male teenaged patients, you should really resign. Mike Newton was practically hyperventilating in my office after your little _show_, and he quite possibly might need to be transferred to the mental institution in Seattle. You're wasting my time and making a fool out of my esteemed establishment" the doctor sighed as he continued on. He turned towards my family. "Please excuse my secretary and follow me this way". We followed him into a spacious room and waited for him to continue. "I'll be with you in a moment". With that he swept out of the room and left us alone.

I looked around sullenly, knowing that this was going to be one heck of a- I burst out laughing, looking at the diploma of our _dear doctor. _As I thought previously, this would become one heck of an experience

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: so didja guys like the appearances? Only one way to let your beloved authoer LOL jkjk know! REVIEW!! If you review I'll give you a copy of our dear doc's diploma! woah... try saying that five times fast (gd luck ally and sogol who are most likely the ones who will attempt to do it, and Emilteat) Ideas and constructive criticsm are welcome, but if you're gonna flame, and not like it, then don't read it; it's as easy as 1-2-3. If you guys have any ideas for the doc's name, send it too me!! You'll get something if the name you suggested is chosen :) and minor fame mwehehe**

**Ill put up chap 4 as soon as i got a gd doc name thats ALSO HILARIOUS, like Benjamin Dover from Family Therapy Cullen Style, which is by the way an awesome story :) If you like funny htings, go search it up, and if you can't find it PM me and i'll send ya the link!**

**PS. how do u see how many hits you ahve?!**

**3 twilightotaku**


	4. Meeting DoctorWHO!

**Chapter Four: Meeting Doctor...WHAT?!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I have 19 reviews, and NONE of them are flames!! I'm so happy!! –does the happy dance- anyways, I just wanted to thank each and every one of you faithful reviewers ******** so THANKS! Whoever gives me the twenty-fifth review will get a preview of Chapter 5 PMed to them WAY before I upload it :) Ok, moving on; in this chapter the highly esteemed Cullen Family will get to meet the Doctor! YAY!**

**SO sorry for the late update, but things have been going on in moi life, so sorry yet again. (Yes Ally, it has partially something to do with our conversation today, and Sogol n Lilly, I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!) So i'm done being hyper. :) without further ado, here's chap 4.**

**Diclaimer: **

**Edward and Bella: Hey twilightotaku!**

**Me: OMG EDWARD AND BELLA!! Hiya! I'm love you guys soo much!!**

**Edward: Haha, a lot of people have said that, but who can blame them?**

**Bella: Yup! –gazes lovingly towards Eddie- It's all Mother Meyer's doing! She made us THIS gorgeous –points to Edward-**

**TRANSLATION: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THE WONDERFUL STEPH MEYER DOES, but the good doctor belongs to me XD**

* * *

Alice's POV

Emmett was lying on the floor in hysterics. Everybody looked towards Edward for enlightenment, but he just shrugged, his mood probably gloomy seeing as Bella was away with a father-bonding-time with Charlie on her hands. His lips start twitching, probably from one of Emmett's thoughts.

Esme looked very, _very_ frustrated. I looked around the room, taking in it's interior features. Grey walls, sleek silver desk, three couches and no pictures; just various posters on health care and what you should do when you get sick. It was very bland and impersonal, just as the doctor had seemed. _Aren't the rooms suppose to be bright and cheery? I mean, we ARE suppose to open up to them, and the doctors SHOULD be somewhat friendly so it's easier, right?_ I ranted in my 

mind, which was probably very similar to what Esme was thinking. Carlisle, probably sensing his wife's annoyance, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, as I turned away.

Jasper was looking around the room suspiciously. Curiosity was radiating off him. He was _clearly_ searching for the source of Emmett's mirth, when his eyes landed on a framed diploma.

The familiar tingling in the back of my mind started a vision. _We were all in the room, just 40 seconds from now, judging by the clock. Emmett was on the floor, still laughing, but now he was joined by Edward. My dear Jazzy was looking annoyed, because he didn't get what was so funny. Boy, did he look so adorable annoyed. Anyways, the vision zoomed in on the diploma. _

_**THE UNIVERSITY OF SEATTLE RECOGNIZES**_

_**DR. HARRY B. HIND**_

_**for the successful completion of his therapeutic course studies on mental challenges and is certified to work in that area because of his Masters Degree in Psychology and Counselling. **_

_**Date: June 11**__**th**__** 1987**_

The vision ended, and there was 20 seconds left until Jasper would finally understand. The moment he sensed I had a vision his eyes whipped from the diploma to my face, worried. It actually wasn't that funny, I mean, it could have been- I glanced towards the diploma. The combination of the fancy script and the words 'Dr. Harry B. Hind' was quite amusing. Before anybody could blink, I collapsed onto the nearest couch and started gasping for breath. It was just all too ironic! As a child he must have been tormented to no end! Oh, 5 seconds left until Edward cracks. 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM! There was a loud thud as Edward buckled onto the floor laughing frantically. Esme and Carlisle stared at us in horror and shock, probably wondering what we were laughing so hard at. Jasper was even more annoyed, but then his eyes straggled back towards diploma, as comprehension reached him.

He tried his best to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. He was banging his fist on the wall repeatedly, laughing like idiots with the rest of us. Through all this, Rosalie just stood there, rolling her eyes as she sat down and started checking her reflection with the little compact mirror she carried everywhere. Nobody noticed when the door opened.

Carlisle's POV

It was quite weird, seeing your children laughing like hooligans, three on the floor laughing hysterically (Alice, Edward, Emmett), one banging his fist on the wall where dents were forming (Jasper), with one just admiring her reflection in the mirror. Esme and I were frozen on the spot, staring at our usually well behaved children act like maniacs. We were both pondering what had set them off when the door opened, startling us.

The doctor walked in, unaware of what was waiting for him. His eyes were practically glued to his clipboard. He looked up when he heard the laughing, and what he saw has a high chance of startling him. His mouth nearly hit the floor as the Cullen teenagers looked up, slightly guilty while attempting to stifle their giggles.

Doc's POV

I lead the Cullen Clan into my office, and excused myself as quick as possible. _Stupid Mallory_, I grumbled in my mind. Carlisle Cullen was one of the world's most brilliant doctors, and here I am with a chance to see the inside life of the famous doctor, but with my non-professional secretary hitting on his son. I stalked out towards the main desk, where Lauren was looking at her reflection in her mirror, applying a new coat of makeup.

"Ms. Mallory" I spoke low but furiously. "Your behaviour that was just displayed was inexcusable. If I wasn't friends with your father I would have kicked you out by now for flirting and even hitting on my clients" she opened her mouth to interrupt, but I cut her off with a very dark glare. "This is your _last_ chance. As I said before, Michael Newton may have to be transferred because of you" I exclaimed angrily. "IF you blow up your last chance, I will NOT sign your high school Work Experience Paper, and you know as well as I do if that happens, you will have to redo your senior year" I glared at her blackly, as if to prove my point. She merely nodded.

I grabbed the clipboard with the Cullen's information, prepping myself for the upcoming appointment. I _had_ to stay as professional as possible, I mean, if I can cure, let's see, Jasper and Emmett Cullen's gambling problem, then Carlisle would probably be jumping with joy and would tip me enormously while I'm given a promotion. I smiled to myself. I walked into my office, trying to memorize as many facts as I could about my new clients, when I heard laughing, along with banging which was accompanied by the slight vibrations of the building. I opened the door and the scene inside shocked me.

Three of the Cullens, two boys and one girl, were sprawled on the floor laughing. One was a big brawny one with brown curls, the other was lean with bronze colored hair, and the girl could only be described as pixie like with short spiky black hair. A blonde male was banging his fist on my wall, the source of the thumping and vibrations. He too was laughing. The final teenaged Cullen was ignoring everything around her, practically oblivious. She was gazing at her reflection in a mirror, admiring herself. I raised an eyebrow internally, until I saw her; she was a statuesque girl with flowing blonde curls, while Carlisle and who I assumed to be Esme stood there, staring at their children in shock. My eyes lingered on Esme. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with the most beautiful butterscotch eyes imaginable. Her soft caramel colored hair still billowed slightly from the wind from when I opened the door. I froze there staring at her. Sadly, I didn't notice the fact that the laughter had stopped.

The entire Cullen Clan was gazing at me, and the red head kid was snickering, while the pixie like girl was attempting to smother a mischievous grin breaking across her face. The burly brown haired one stood up swiftly and walked around me, He mumbled something vaguely under his breath. His siblings started giggling. I observed this all while looking at Esme. This was going to be one hell of a session.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: hi again my dear readers!**

**So how did you like it? If you're a bit slow and did not understand WHY there's an in depth description on Esme, just PM me, cuz its kinda obvious, but hey, some people are born that way right? Hope you guys like it! If you didn't read the previous Author's Note, (if you did, sorry) but the 25****th**** reviewer gets to read part of Chap 5 before it's out so review please people! Don't hesitate to gimme a shout about suggestions/likes/hates :) cheers**

**twilightotaku**


End file.
